wrestling_legends_federationfandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Walken
Christopher Walkin is an award winning actor, who is a former manager and president of the WLF. He was known for inflltrating the WLF as a manager and then manipulated people to gain more and more control of the WLF to the point where he came close to being the actual owner of the company. He managed a stable known as "The Family Unit." He is a former member of the Million Dollar Corporation He was WLF President From Feb-Jun 2014. WLF Career Walkin arrived at the WLF in May 2013 managing Nailz. He was soon revealed to be part of the Million Dollar Corporation. In June he also brought in Waylon Mercy, although Ted DiBiase did not acknowledge him as a member of the Corporation, On 24 June, on WLF Superstars he announced yet a new member of his stable, that being Bad News Brown. This did not sit well with Ted DiBiase as Bad News was a former Corporation member. On 8th of July 2013 he introduced the Great Muta as his newest acquisition His relationship with the Million Dollar Man and the Corporation came to an end on 16 Sept 2013 when after a berating from DiBiase on the Family Unit's poor showing at Summer Slam, Walken revealed that he had been skimming funds (legally) from Corporation bank accounts. He then officially seperated his unit from the Corporation and took with him WLF champion Jake the Snake Roberts. Little did anyone know, but Walken was using the power and money he gained by being part of the Million Dollar Corporation to actually take control of the WLF itself. In Feb 2014 he attempted a hostile take over of the WLF management. Gordon Gekko agreed to a deal where Walken could choose a champion to take on his own champion at the Royal Rumble. If Walken's man won he would be WLF president for a month. Gekko chose Ted DiBiase and Walken chose the Big Boss Man. The Big Boss Man defeated DiBiase which started a controversial reign for Walken as WLF President. Walken remained as president for more than one month due to the fact that he used Papa Shango who placed a voodoo spell on Gorden Gekko to keep him under Walkens control. On 3rd June Walken had manipulated Gekko to sign over complete ownership of the WLF to him, however the Undertaker attacked Papa Shango, breaking the spell that was over Gekko. Gordon then resumed as WLF President. At this time fellow actors Robert DeNiro and Al Pacino came to the WLF and were revealed to be part of Walken's plan to take control of the WLF. They were to own 1/3 shares in the company each. However seeing as Walken had lost control of the WLF, their plans had backfired, however in a surprise turnabout Gordon Gekko made a special deal where all four of them would each select a champion to compete in a match at World War III. Whichever champion won the match would give their sponsor ownership of the WLF. Chris chose Jake the Snake Roberts as his champion and at Word War III in June 2014, was at ringside for the fatal 4 elimination match. After some mistimed interference from Walken, Jake abandoned the match, leaving Walken in the lurch without a champion and was thus eliminated from the match. This ended Walken's hopes of owning the WLF, an honor which went to Robert DeNiro whose champion Vader won the match. Former Clients Jake the Snake Roberts Nailz Waylon Mercy Bad News Brown The Great Muta Former Clients Category:WLF Managers Category:Former WLF Members